The present invention relates to a device for forming several lots of products and separating the lots from each other and, conversely, packing them.
Systems for separating products by means of variable pitch screws are known. But they can only form the products into a row of units or several rows of units placed side by side with a relatively large distance between the products and the rows thereof, and cannot form lots of grouped products.
The known device described in French Patent A 2,710,317 comprises a transfer belt which is stretched between two drive wheels with vertical axes. The belt has uniformly spaced fastening means each intended for the attachment of a carriage comprising a separating and holding element of cap type which is movable in vertical translation. The belt may be provided with other means having the function of covering a given number of products in order to form a lot of those products. A variable pitch screw makes it possible to progressively create an increasing space between the carriages and therefore between the successive lots.
However, this type of device takes up a large amount of space due to its use of a variable pitch screw.